Rear wheel suspension systems have been used on a variety of two-wheeled vehicles, including motorcycles, scooters and bicycles, for providing improved rider comfort and increased performance.
Rear wheel suspensions on pedal powered bicycles have become increasingly popular, and generally provide a rider with the benefits of a more comfortable ride and better control over the bicycle. Such bicycle suspension systems improve ride quality by absorbing the energy incurred from encountering ground obstacles, rather than transmitting them through the frame to the rider. By maintaining greater contact between the tire and the ground, the suspension also provides the rider with better control for accelerating, braking, and cornering.
For a suspension to be suitable for use on a bicycle, it must be efficient. Ideally, a perfect rear wheel suspension would compress only in reaction to ground forces but not to drive-train or braking forces. Unwanted suspension movement resulting from drive train forces wastes rider energy.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bicycle rear wheel suspension which reacts principally to ground forces and limits the action of drive-train and braking forces thereon.